04170
}} is the 4,172nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 5 October, 2005. Plot Part 1 Tom is sitting alone outside Holdgate Farm when Jimmy approaches him. Matthew and Carl are driving in Matthew's car. They are talking about a woman Carl met on holiday. Carl says there better be a good reason for them having to come home early. Sadie is in the back of a car. At Wishing Well Cottage Emily is telling Debbie that she can't take baby Sarah to see Andy as she is asleep. Cain arrives home and tells Debbie that Robert didn't turn up to work this morning. Debbie leaves. Dawn arrives at Tenant House. Victoria tells Dawn that she is not at school because she is ill. Jack tells Dawn that Robert has left the village and has sold his share of the garage to him. Diane covers for Robert, saying that he has gone travelling. Dawn and Jack agree to meet up later on to decide what to do about the garage. Dawn leaves. At the Tat factory Delilah tells Val that she should take a break. Val refuses as the delivery is being picked up tomorrow morning. Val says that after that she will be free. In the village Ivan tells Simon he needs to have a word with Tom but he'll need to find the right time, considering what has happened to Max. Carl and Matthew pull up in Matthew's car. Ivan tells Carl that Pete is off sick again and that he can't do the whole bin round on his own. Carl is confused when Ivan says that he didn't want to ask, what with everything that has happened. Edna approaches Matthew and offers her condolences. Edna is shocked when she realises that no one has informed Matthew of Max's death. Debbie arrives at Butlers Farm. Darren tells her that Andy has gone out. Darren asks Debbie where Robert has gone as Victoria thinks he is dead. Debbie says that Andy says Robert is alright. Debbie says that she should hate Roberts's guts as she was only a way to get back at Andy. Darren says that Robert was lucky to have a girl like Debbie. Debbie can't understand how everything Robert said to her was all lies. Debbie thanks Darren when he says what a nice girl she is. Andy enters and asks what is going on. Carl and Matthew arrive back at Holdgate Farm. Carl collapses when Tom tells him that it is true about Max's death. Matthew and Jimmy are close to tears. Val and Delilah are leaving the factory. Eric is outside having his photograph taken with Mr Frye from the retirement home. Eric says that The Courier are taking pictures as they are interested in the business. Mr Frye mentions the discount that Eric gave them. Val takes Eric away for a word. Delilah follows. Mr Frye and the people from the courier talk amongst themselves. Eric tells Val that the discount is not enough for them to lose profit but enough to rouse interest. Val says that the discount can come out of his money. Eric reminds Val that she wanted to split the money equally! At Butlers Farm Darren and Debbie want to know the truth about Robert and the accident. Andy tells Debbie not to expect any sympathy from him as Robert didn't even want her. Debbie is crying. Andy says that he tried to warn Debbie about Robert but she didn't listen. Debbie storms out. Andy tells Darren that the accident that killed Max was Roberts fault and they covered it up together. Andy explains that Robert saved him. Andy tells Darren that Robert is gone and he's never coming back. At Holdgate Farm Matthew pours himself a drink. Tom explains to an unconvinced Matthew and a confused Carl that Andy killed Max by accident as he was swerving to avoid something in the road. Carl asks where Max was going and why he needed a lift. Tom says that doesn't matter. Tom tells Jimmy, Matthew and Carl to pull them together and act like men. Tom breaks down. Sadie arrives and comforts Tom with a hug. Part 2 In the Woolpack Simon tells Diane that he is finding it hard to get a job. Delilah enters with Val and orders two gin and tonics. Val is annoyed as she is £250 down on her profits, thanks to Eric. Val says how close she was to putting it all behind her with the debt collector. Diane arrives back at Tenants House. Jack and Diane explain to Victoria that Robert felt he had to get away for a while. Jack explains to Victoria that no matter how hard he tried to make Andy and Robert get along it just didn't work. Victoria asks if it is like when Robert left before, when his mother, Sarah, died. Jack is shocked that Victoria remembers this. Jack admits that he misses Robert and that is why they are sad. Val arrives at the Antiques Barn. Paul says that now would be a bad time to ask for a favour. Danny has gone on a three hour lunch with a potential client leaving Paul behind to do a stock check. Paul goes outside and Val notices the money box on the table. Val takes a wad of notes out of the box and shoves it in her coat pocket. Val then realises that there is a security camera above her head. Val asks Paul if she can use his toilet. At the garage Dawn explains to Cain that Robert has gone travelling around the world. Dawn asks Cain to look after the garage until she sorts something out. At the Antiques Barn Val is erasing the video footage of her stealing from the money tin. Paul is calling her from downstairs. Val goes downstairs and hands Paul twenty pounds to buy her a drink later. Val leaves. Debbie arrives back at Wishing Well Cottage and tells Emily she doesn't want to talk about Andy. Emily says that she can't trust Debbie with baby Sarah anymore considering she was about to run off with Robert and leave baby Sarah behind. Outside Holdgate Farm Sadie is comforting a distraught Jimmy. Matthew looks on then drives away in his car. At the Antiques Barn Paul leaves Danny to cash up by himself, even though he hates it. Paul goes to the Woolpack. Danny starts to count the cash in the money tin. In the Woolpack, Val buys Diane a drink and explains to Delilah that she has found a way to make up the money she lost. Val says that of course she got the money in a legitimate way. Val says that it is a real weight off her mind but looks at Paul nervously, who is at the bar ordering a whisky and a pint. Eric enters and tells Val that they should get a decent article out of today. Delilah goes to the toilet. Paul comes to sit with Val. Danny arrives and asks Paul about the missing £265 from the money tin. Paul takes Danny to show him proof that he didn't take the money. Jack arrives at Connelton View. TJ is playing. Jack suggests shutting the garage down until Scott gets out of prison. Dawn says she needs the income for the garage and tells Jack to give her a few days to sort something out. Matthew is at the side of the road in his car, crying. At the Antiques Barn, Danny has realised that Paul didn't take the money. Danny goes to check the books to see what has gone wrong. Paul watches the tape again and sees that there is a bit missing when Val was there earlier. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes